This application is to support part of the NBER's annual Summer Institute workshop on the Economics of Aging and Health Care. This five day workshop brings together about 100 researchers nationwide who have a common interest in the analysis of aging and health care issues. The workshop is organized around a series of research presentations, but the informal meetings and discussion taking place during the Summer Institute are an equally valuable aspect of the program. The proposed NIH funding will enable the NBER to support a larger workshop in Aging and Health Care than would otherwise be possible. A larger workshop is important, because it can accommodate more participants who are not NBER Research Affiliates, thereby adding a greater diversity of perspective and experience. For example, the larger workshop will include researchers in fields other than economics, such as demographers, epidemiologists, biostatisticians, sociologists, and physicians. It will include trainees in NIA-sponsored training programs and other graduate students interested in health care and aging research. And it will include outstanding economists who are not otherwise affiliated with the NBER. Because of the added diversity, the larger Aging and Health Care workshop will not only benefit the additional participants -- it will improve the quality of the workshop as a whole. Other NBER funds will be used to support 70 workshop participants, including about 25 who either live locally or pay their own travel expenses, and about 45 who require travel and hotel reimbursement. NIH support is requested for an additional 30 non-local participants. Support is requested for three years, beginning with the workshop on July 26-30, 1993.